Blood is What Heals
by AHSBroadwaySoapFan45
Summary: After going over 20 years without seeing Whitney Frost, Elizabeth Johnson is shocked to actually see her walk into the Hotel Cortez, but this time she feels more then just friendship towards her. Whitney comes back to the Cortez quiet frequently and her and Elizabeth begin to have an affair and as they are doing so they learn each others' darkest secrets.
1. Whitney - June 26, 1947

**Whitney - June 26, 1947**

I had just finished filming a movie called "Castle Doom"and I had just left the cast party to go have a celebratory drink and I decided to have my driver take me to a hotel that I have never been to before called the Hotel Cortez. I walked into the lobby and this hotel was quite exquisite, but not as exquisite as most hotels I have been to parties at. I went up the stairs to the bar area and sat down at the bar and ordered.

"One Martini please." I said to the bartender.

He nodded and I turned my head to see a mysterious bleach blonde sit on the stool that was left to me. The bartender handed me my drink and I gave him change.

"No, no honey the drink is on me," said the blonde next to me as I looked at her and the bartender handed me back my change as if he was ordered to obey her. "I own this hotel."

I thought that was pretty bizarre a woman owning a hotel and after hearing that I chuckled a little.

"You own this establishment?" I asked still chuckling.

"Why yes, but I never always have. This hotel was a gift from my ex-husband." She answered.

"Wow, he must have still loved you enough to give this whole thing." I said very shocked.

"He sure did," she said. "Hey you look familiar aren't you that movie star ...ah... Whitney Frost?"

I honestly didn't want to tell her the truth, but I guess it really wasn't worth hiding.

"Why yes I am and you are?" I asked her because she still hasn't told me her name yet.

"Well, you can just call me the countess." she answered.

I can definitely tell you that that wasn't her real name and that it is just a nickname or something she calls herself.

"I know that's really not your name, what is it really?" I asked.

"Okay, you got me," she admitted. " My name is actually Elizabeth Johnson."

That name sounded very familiar, even though Johnson is a pretty common last name. I had meet an Elizabeth Johnson from Brooklyn, who was spending the summer with my neighbors, the Johnsons, in Oklahoma when I was about nine-years old. I remember liking her and being quite fond of her especially since she was years older than I was. I think we even wrote to each other for a while.

"Hey, I know this might sound like a silly question, but you wouldn't happen have any relatives that live in Oklahoma do you because I grow up living next to a Johnson family that was just down the road?" I asked her.

"Why yes I do, I don't know if they still live there,but I spent one summer there when I was about sixteen, and I meet this girl just down the road about seven years younger then I , Agnes Cully, I believe her name was."

Now I knew for sure it was her. She remembered my real name. I didn't recognize her at first because her hair was brown when I last saw her and it's clearly not brown now.

"I am Agnes Cully," I responded. "Whitney Frost is my stage name is my stage name."

"Oh my god, Aggie!" She said cheerfully as she gave me a hug, which took me by surprise. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"I thought I wouldn't see you again either because you stopped writing to me after a while, but who knew we would see each other again, in Los Angeles no less!"

"My papa flipped once he heard that I was writing to someone who was years younger than me."

" It's alright, I understand." I told her.

I looked at Elizabeth and wondered how in hell could she be she be in her forties she looks much younger then me and I'm thirty-six.

"You look pretty good for your age!" I told her.

"Why, thank you! You don't look so bad yourself, Aggie or should I say Whitney?"

"Thank you! And Whitney will be fine. I don't want anyone here knowing my real name."

"Oh, don't you worry your little secret is safe with me." She assured me as she gave me a huge smile.

I looked at the clock just above the bar it was almost eleven and Cal would be expecting me home soon.

"Can I use your phone? I have to call my driver." I asked Elizabeth.

"Sure," she said with a disappointing look on her face like she didn't want our talk to end. "You got to get back to your husband that politician that's running for senator, ah what's his name…Something Chadwick right?"

"Yes, Calvin Chadwick." I answered as Elizabeth lead my to the phone that was behind the bar.

"What's the number?" She asked me. I told her my driver's number and she told it to the operator and hand the phone to me and my driver started to talk to me.

I told him that I was down at the Hotel Cortez and he told me he would be there in about five minutes. So, while I waited I chatted with Elizabeth some more. It turns out she first came to L.A. about twenty years ago and she used to be an extra in movies, but didn't have the heart to expand her acting career after a while.

"Well if you ever change your mind and want to try to be in a movie again. I can ask my director Ken if he needs any extras." I suggested. Ken probably wouldn't even notice that Elizabeth was in her forties because she looks so young.

"No thanks, I got a hotel to run." She answered.

Elizabeth and I exchanged phone numbers because we had am lot of catching up to do with each each eachother. We then walked downstairs and into the lobby to see if my drive had arrived yet and before I knew it I saw his car pull up.

"That's my driver, I have to go," I announced. "It was very nice to see you again and thanks for the drink."

"You're Welcome and come back anytime!" she called out and she waved goodbye as I started to head towards the car.

Oh, I definitely was going to come back and again and not just for a drink or to catch up with an old friend, but there was something that was drawing me to Elizabeth and I don't know what it was and I couldn't explain it either.


	2. Elizabeth - June 27, 1947

**Elizabeth - June 27, 1947**

I can't believe Aggie or I'm sorry Whitney, actually came to the Cortez last night. I can't believe it! I thought I would never see her again and as a famous actress no less, a famous actress who I happen to love and be obsessed with. I have went to see every Whitney Frost movie that has came out since she has been famous. But, if I remember correctly Aggie was never into acting, I thought she was into science, that's why I never suspected it was her otherwise the two us would have seen each other again years ago. I guess that mother of her's who never supported her daughter's love for science must have convinced her to go out and make a name for herself, I mean in acting that is.

Now that she is all grown up and very pretty, I feel something different for her more than just friendship. I feel drawn to her, not just because she is a famous actress, but because I am starting to develop some sort of feelings for her, feelings that I thought I never would have had towards her in the past. I just think that if she ever came back to see me again, that she probably wouldn't feel the same way since she is already married and she probably wouldn't accept me for what I have become or what I am rather. I'm a blood-sucking creature or a vampire as most people call them in the movies. I usually go out and find innocent vulnerable men, have sex with them and drink their blood, usually causing them to die. But, I'm never able to find that special someone who I want to see again, if they lived that, to spend the rest of my life with.

Then she walks in the hotel and I feel like she would be the person I would like to spend the rest of my life with. Except, I wouldn't want to suck her blood or do anything to hurt her. That's what I have my men for. Besides, I would want to spend time with her a few more times before any of that can happen. I might feel a specific way about her, but will she feel the same way about me? I certainly don't want to force it on her. I want wait until she is ready, that is if she will ever be ready.

It's the end of the month and at around this time, specifically tonight, I'm heading to my ex-husband James March's part of the hotel. Okay, you are probably thinking, Why does her ex-husband still live here? Well, it isn't as simple as you would think it is. You see, he actually died over twenty years ago. His killing spree started to get out of control, so someone must have found out ratted him out to the police. One day the cops came knocking on his door and he and his hotel maid and accomplice Hazel Evers, who I am still not quite fond of, had themselves killed before the cops can find them. I see his and Hazel's spirits or ghosts or whatever you want to call them, once a month for dinner, which of course Hazel just makes food for the two of us. We settled on this arrangement that we would see each other once a month for dinner after he handed me the hotel in his will after he died. I guess a part of him still loves me even though I'm long over him.

I put on one of my best evening dresses to impress him, even though I didn't care either way. I would go in simple frock if I wanted to, but I'm sure he wouldn't like that and I certainly didn't want to upset him because trust me he has a bad temper. I walked into his hotel room which consists of a bedroom and bathroom, which ghosts didn't really need, a dining room, and a kitchen for Hazel to prepare meals in.

"Why hello Elizabeth, it's always a pleasure." he said as I walked in, while Hazel who was bringing the dinner to the table looked up at a me and frowned.

" Hello James." That's all I said because I never know what the heck to say to him after not seeing him for a month.

"So, do you have a new lad in your life yet?" he asked.

We are always through this same question every time I see him and I always give him the same answer which is, "No, I have not, just more blood victims."

When I told him this this time, it wasn't a hundred percent true. There was someone, but it was not a man, it was a woman who was nothing to me now then just an old friend and a Hollywood actress way ahead of his time. He nodded at my response and we began to eat dinner and began to have conversations about different topics not regarding who I'm in love with, not regarding Whitney.


	3. Whitney - July 11, 1947

**Whitney - July 11, 1947**

I haven't stopped to visit Elizabeth at the Cortez yet and it has been about two weeks. The reason why is because I have been busy filming for my new picture "The Woman with the Golden Mask". I really hope that I can see her soon because we have a lot of catching up to do. Especially, since I haven't seen or spoken to her in over twenty years.

Cal decided to take me to a horse race at Santa Anita Park because one of the horses we owned was participating in the race. I knew we were really going there for another publicity stunt, so Cal make himself look good for his senate campaign and he thinks by taking me with him, he will be able to do so because I am a famous actress and people would definitely want his attention if I'm there. I don't particularly like these publicity stunts because all this actress business really isn't me and who I am. It is just a disguise in my way of gaining power and feeling in charge, but what I really am is a scientist who is always looking to make a difference in the world, but nobody would really like that if they were would find it because I'm woman. My husband runs and owns a lab called Isodyne Energy, but what must people don't know is that way nobody suspects that I'm actually brains behind most of it's success. Especially during the war.

There is this substance I discovered two years ago called zero matter, which I discovered while testing an atomic bomb during the second world war. I noticed that this substance can actually suck up humans and vehicles whole. I saw it with my own eyes. Anyway, the matter is safely secure in the lab until I could do furthermore with it, but that wouldn't happen until Cal talks to the Council of Nine, a group of elite older businessmen, that are looking to change the world and with me being a woman I have to of course use my husband, who is a member, to be able to do that.

While at the horse race, Cal and I had bunch of photographers taking pictures of us and a bunch of fans screaming at me and asking for me for my autograph. I started to become very overwhelmed that I could no longer hold a smile on my face because I really didn't want to be there, Cal however tried to get me smiling again by pulling me close to him and kissing me. As we were trying to giggle and to have a good time meeting people, a man and a woman wearing a red dress came up to us looking to speak to us.

"Excuse me Miss. Frost, Edwin Jarvis head of Stark Pictures." said the man as I shook his hand.

"Ah, charm." I said in response not sounding so thrilled because let's face it, I've had a really long day and all I really wanted to do was go home.

"Might I have a word?" he asked me. I looked at Cal for approval and he nods me the okay and Mr. Jarvis takes me to the side.

As I walk away, I noticed that the woman in red began to speak to Calvin. We look around a bit and then Mr. Jarvis finally began to speak to me.

"You would be perfect for the lead role in the new Stark Pictures production." He announced.

"Really and what's the picture?" I asked trying to sound interested.

"The movie?" he asks.

"Yes." I said quietly as I nodded my head.

"The movie that Stark Pictures is...is currently casting...is...called…" he paused and I gave him a look. I knew that this whole thing is a distraction just so his friend in the red dress can speak to Calvin.

"The British are coming!" he said uncertainty which makes me definitely believe now that this is a distraction.

"Um, I am tired of costume dramas to be quite honest." I said as I try to get away from him. He however, pulled me back.

"Oh, no, no, this would be a spy picture, no you would be playing a female agent. Tough as nails." He told me to make it sound more interesting.

I had to admit even though he was making the whole thing up, it did sound quite interesting.

"Now, I'm intrigued," I said trying to sound interested yet again. "So, she doesn't have a love interest?"

He looked at his friend in the red dress who was still talking to Cal.

"Um..," he thought. "We haven't found the right actor yet."

He tried to convince me some more, until Cal finally came over after finishing his conversation with Mr. Jarvis's friend.

"Hello, love." he greeted me.

"Mr. Jarvis our horse lost." said the woman in the red dress who happened to have a lovely British accent.

"Oh no," said Mr. Jarvis. "We'll be in touch Miss. Frost."

Cal and I looked at them as they left very suspiciously because I think we can both sense that they are up to something and I would like to know what it is.

A woman that work at Isodyne Jane Scott and a mistress to Cal just died. I'm sure that's what the woman in red was asking him about. Miss. Scott died while she touched the zero matter, which she shouldn't have done because she ended up freezing herself to death. So, Cal hired a homicide detective, Andrew Henry to dump the body into the lake, to make it it look like the Lady of the Lake killer, a serial killer that has been killing women for the past two years did it. Henry had the SSR (The Strategic Scientific Reserve), a federal agency, investigate this case with him to make him look like the good detective.

Since he betrayed Cal, I suggested to Cal hire a Rookie cop to take Henry out. So, we are now parked out in front of a restaurant late at night, so Cal can give him money if he got the job done that is. The cop pulled up on the opposite side of the road and lined up his car with Cal's by the window.

"The job is done." announced the cop as Cal he got ready to hand him the envelope with the money in it.

"Good man!" Cal praised him as he handed him the money.

Once he gets the envelope, the cop drove away and Cal began to speak to me.

"See Hon," he tells me happily. "You figured out how to fix it all."

He turns to me and I smile and chuckle at him.

"And that's the last time we should have to dirty our hands. Hmm?" I asked him. "Just because you dirty other parts of your anatomy."

I said that to him a little disappointed because I was a bit mad at him for having an affair with Jane Scott but, I have to get over it real soon for the sake of Cal's campaign.

 **July 12, 1947**

Today Cal was going to a meeting with the Council of Nine to discuss the atomic energy of the zero matter. I hope that the council will proceed in wanting to use the zero matter because it's energy is much stronger than that of regular atomic energy and it will make it look very outdated. I am however, at the studio filming my newest picture, "The Woman with the Golden Mask" and I wouldn't have been able to have a say on this matter because I am not a member of the council. The filming for the picture has been going pretty smoothly. We are already are already halfway done with filming and we rarely had any breaks.

During one of our breaks, our director Kenneth or Ken as I liked to call him came up to me and announced to me, "Miss Frost."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Great work!"

"Thank you!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Just a few adjustments. Can I get makeup over here please? Thank you let's go, let's go!" He shouted as he guested for the makeup man to come over.

I smiled at him to show him that I was proud of my accomplishments, however what he said next turned my smile into a frown.

"Let's see if we can try and get rid of the lines around her eyes. Can we do that? Great!" he said to the makeup man. Then he turned to me and said, "Let's talk about your wardrobe, uh, could we bring it in anymore?"

"No," I said in disgust. "I can barely breathe as it is!"

"Well, then I guess someone is going to skip lunch today isn't she?" he asked me as I reached for the hand of the makeup man in order for him not to fix my makeup.

"You're my trooper, you're my girl." He told me as he began to walk away.

He then went to the guy who was incharge of the lights, Ralph and asked him, "Hey, Ralph can we throw a few more lights on her?"

"Yeah." answered Ralph.

"I thought you said men liked older women?" Ken asked him. After that he called wardrobe to come over.

Since, I became so offended by him calling me old, which honestly I think thirty-six is still quite young. The worst thing for Cal and his campaign was for the studio to let go of me after this movie. Tears began to roll down my checks. I then stormed off to my dressing room before wardrobe could get to me. Once I got there, I found Cal in my dressing room sitting on the chaise. He must be here to tell me the council's opinion on the zero matter. I sat down at my vanity and began dry my tears and fix up my makeup.

"Well?" I asked Cal.

"They're scrapping it," he told me. "The zero matter, the experiments, everything."

"We have at our fingertips the means to change the world and they just want to throw it away. Zero matter can make atomic energy as obsolete as the steam engine."

"I told them that," he answered me as I sighed. "They think there's too much risk, what with all the press...surrounding the lab right now."

"Press we wouldn't have, if you had been better at choosing your mistresses." I informed him

Honestly he shouldn't have had a mistress right now to begin with, it looked very bad for his senate campaign, let alone the fact that Miss. Scott worked the lab and her death was likely the reason why the council didn't want anything more to do with the zero matter in the first place.

"I did what I could," he told me. "They had made the decision before I arrived."

"Then why didn't you just stop them!" I shouted. "Instead of letting them walk all over you always do!"

He sighed and with that out of anger I broke my comb that I was currently using to straighten up my hair in two.

"Honey, I am sorry," he said to me as he began to walk toward me. "The council was adamant. They're scrubbing the lab tonight. As of tomorrow the zero matter will be gone."

I really felt like crying again, now. I can't believe that the council was actually going to clean up the lab and dispose of the zero matter, something I was looking forward to study more closely and experimenting with. Cal then came up to me and said, "Listen, the council, they really want me to focus on my senate campaign. In the long run, isn't that better for the both of us?"

It really wasn't but, I didn't want Cal to know that. I really didn't want to be used as something pretty to catch the eyes of voters. I instead wanted to focus on what I wanted to accomplish, but that didn't necessarily mean that I didn't want him to become senator, I just didn't want to be used like this anymore. I then nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah," he said as he began to smile at me. Then we both laughed. "Oh."

"I'm sorry," I said as I turned to face him. "You're going to make a wonderful senator!"

With that Cal smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you." I told him

"I love you," he said back. "That's my girl."

He then pulled me into hug and when doing so, while I was looking away from him I had a sad look on my face because I was still very upset about the zero matter experiment and not being able to do.

After we finally finished filming, I got changed and called my driver to come pick me up. I asked him to take me to the Hotel Cortez to pay Elizabeth a visit. Maybe she would understand how I feel about the zero matter project. Either way, I can't stay that long because if have to get lab and retrieve the zero matter before the council can get their hands on it, first. I plan on taking the matter home to conduct my own experiments and I don't care what anybody else has to say about it!


	4. Elizabeth - July 12, 1947

**Elizabeth - July 12, 1947**

While in the lobby speaking with the receptionist, I happened to peek out the door and when I did I saw the car of Whitney's driver pull up. Very excited that she was here, I quickly rushed out the hotel door to greet her.

"Whitney! It's so lovely to see you again!" I told her as she got out of the car and her driver began to began to pull away.

Surprised by my excitement she told, "It's nice to see you again too Elizabeth."

She didn't seem that thrilled when she said that to me, but I didn't think that she wasn't excited to see me otherwise she wouldn't be here. Something else was bothering her and I would like to know what it was.

"Is everything alright Whitney?" I asked her as we began to walk inside.

"I just had a tough day that's all."

"What happened?"

"I rather not discuss it now?"

"But why not? What's bothering you?" I asked her as we began to walk up the stairs to the bar area.

As we sat down on the stools, I noticed that she began to cry.

"Whitney, why don't we go up to my suite. I don't want the other guests to see you like this."

She nodded in agreement and with that we took the elevator up to my suite. When we walked in I noticed that Whitney began to stare at the living room part of my suite.

"This room's gorgeous." She told me still crying little.

"You think this is pretty! wait until you see the bedroom!"

We walked up the small staircase leading into my bedroom.

"Wow, your bed is quite large," she said beginning to smile a little . "Do you have anyone special you are sharing it with?"

"Not yet," I lied. "And yes, it is quite big."

I do share my bed with men, but not in the way she thinks. The only person that I want to share my bed with was her, which I obviously couldn't tell her now could I?

I walked to my dresser drawer to get a pack of cigarettes. I took one out and lit it.

"Do you want a cigarette?" I asked.

"No, thank you, I don't smoke." She responded.

"Ok, now sit down, and tell what's bothering you honey." I told her as gestured for her to sit down on my bed which I did as well.

"Well, I don't know if you remember ever since I was young I always wanted to start a career in science. Well, I did and I discovered a substance that is stronger than atomic energy itself. I can't go on with my studies on it because the Council of Nine, a group of elite businessmen won't let wouldn't let me proceed with it any further and they rather focus on Cal's senate Campaign. They are going to clear up Cal's lab where, the substance, zero matter is being held, by tomorrow." She cried.

"So, then why are you crying about it, sweetheart? Go to that lab and get that substance!"

"I'm going to, but I have to wait until after the lab closes to do that."

"There we go problem solved!" I told her. "Now, why are you still crying?"

"Because it's not fair that I have to focus on my husband's campaign and help draw attention to voters with my fame, and my looks! I want do and accomplish what I want!" She raised her voice while as she was still crying.

"Then do so, sweetheart. Don't let anyone control you! You're so smart and you have a lot to give to in the world. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"The problem is I am a woman and people only look at what's on the outside and not what's on the inside!"

"Well, that's not right!" I shouted. "No matter what gender, race, or religion somebody is they shouldn't give up fighting for their equality! You're not going to give up Whitney! Do you hear me?"

"Yes," she said nodding her head as her tears began to cease. A smile now came across her face. "Thank you!"

And with that, I put my cigarette out on the ash tray on my night stand and without realizing what came over me I leaned in and began to kiss Whitney. After we finished our kiss she gave me a very strange look. So I said, "Whitney, I'm really sorry, I don't know what_."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but we can't see each other anymore." She said as she got up from the bed headed towards the door.

"Wait, let me explain." I said as she paused by the door.

"There is no explaining to be done!" Exclaimed Whitney. "If the press or anyone found out about this, especially if Calvin, this can ruin his senate campaign!"

"Nobody will know because we won't tell them." I assured her.

"But, word travels fast, for all I know the press could have followed me in here. As a matter of fact, they could be right out this door right now!"

"You're acting paranoid!"

"Not only that, My acting career will get ruined, and Cal will really not become senator!" She said raising her voice her as she began to walk towards the bed.

It was really shocking to me that Whitney cared more about her husband's needs then her own after I just got done telling her to fight for what she really wants. Did this kiss change her mind or was she saying this because she really felt this way?

"Whitney, honey, don't worry about that. Just worry about what is happening here and now and with us." I told her.

"There is no us Elizabeth!" She said as she sat back down on the bed.

"Honey, you can't fool me, I know you felt the same way about that kiss like I did. You are just too scared to admit it." I told her.

I saw now that Whitney had this type of look on her face as if she were to say that I was right and she didn't want to admit it. What she did next definitely proved to me that she knew I was right and that her emotions ended up getting the best of her. Whitney then leaned towards me and reached my lips in order for us to kiss again. After this happened, the two of us began to grab each other and fall on top of each other on the bed. I reached for the buttons of her dress and I began to undo them. She then pulled my dress over my head and flung it on the floor as I did with hers. Doing this, we both kicked off our heels in the process. She wasn't wearing a girdle or anything like that, but she did have pantyhose on which I rolled down and pulled off her legs. However, it was more difficult for her because she had to undo my garters, slip off my stockings, and slide off my girdle.

Then I began to reach for Whitney's bra and undid it. She did the same for me and also took off all my jewelry. I noticed that she was wearing jewlery herself, but I didn't dare take any of it off her because it looked absolutely stunning her. Especially her pearl necklace. Finally, we both slid off each other's panties and I rolled over to be on top of her. I then began to spread kisses along her breasts. She let out a faint moan. She then began to kiss her way up my neck and to my mouth. I didn't even dare go down to her privates and do all the dirty things I do to men, I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable and force her to do something she didn't want to do. We kept on kissing and touching until we got tired and I hurled myself off Whitney and pulled down the bed sheets and before I knew it the two of us fell into a deep sleep.

 **July 13, 1947**

I woke up hours later to hear Whitney mumbling in her sleep. I wonder if she does this often and I wonder if she knows she's doing it too. I looked up at the clock above my dresser, it was almost 4:00 in the moring and there would hardly be men out now, with the exception of those lonely men who I usually see if and when I go to bars at this hour. Also, I haven't had anything since last night, so I was very hungry. I then began to shake Whitney by the shoulders.

"Whitney, Whitney wake up , it's almost 4:00!" I said as loud as I can, so that way she would wake up.

"What, what, what?" She asked as she began to open her eyes.

She then sat up and looked at the clock to confirm what I told her.

"Oh my god! I got to get to the lab get the zero matter before the council sends its men to wipe it out" She said jumping from the bed.

"Do you want me to call your driver?" I asked her as I got up and picked up my clothes to put them back on.

"No thank you, that wouldn't be necessary. I'll just take a cab home so I can take one of Cal's cars to drive the lab." She told me as began to pick up her clothes from the floor and began to put them back on her. She then walked over to my dresser mirror to fix up her hair.

"Do you want me to drive you?" I asked her. I really didn't want my time with Whitney to end. I had way too much fun tonight and I wonder If she did too.

"As long as it isn't a big trouble to you." She answered.

"Not at all!" I reassured her.

Once all of our clothes were back on, we then made our way to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby and walked out the hotel doors to my car. We both got in the car and I asked Whitney where she lived and I began to drive.


	5. Whitney - July 13, 1947

**Whitney - July 13, 1947**

Elizabeth dropped me off at home. I thanked her for the ride and the wonderful time we had. I honestly enjoied every minute of what happened between the two of us, even though I knew I shouldn't have because I knew it was wrong. What would Cal think if he found out that I just cheated on him, with a woman no less! I know how I wasn't quite happy that he was having several affairs, but I quickly got over it. More importantly though, this will make me look bad if the press or even himself found out because then nobody would want to vote for him. I really want to go back to Cortez or more, more from her. But, I shouldn't really think about any of this now, what my main focus should be now is going to the lab to retrieve the zero matter before the council gets their hands on it.

I looked up at the windows of the mansion, the lights are off. Cal must have went to sleep, so he wouldn't notice if I took his car. I have extra keys which I took out of my purse and I walked down to the driveway and got in the car. I pulled out a briefcase under the passenger seat, there was a gun inside, that is only suppose to be used for emergency purposes. I plan on using it in case anybody got in my way at Isodyne, however I hope it doesn't come down to that. I then drove to the lab and when I got there I went in through the back door, which was opened because of the guards. I put my keys which I still had in my hand in the cuff of my bra. I went down the hall and I ascended the staircase to the room where they kept the zero matter.

I was shocked to see one of the lab's scientists in there, a colored man named Jason Wilkes with the zero matter in a container in his hands. Once he realized that I was there, he turned around and said, "Ma'am you really shouldn't be...Whitney Frost?"

"In the flesh," I said with a slight grin on my face as I began to walk towards him.

"Wow! I'm a big fan of yours."

I chuckled as I continued to slowly walk towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Wilkes asked me."You really shouldn't be here it's not safe."

"No it isn't, I answered. "In fact, I'm surprised to see you alive Dr. Wilkes."

"Excuse me?"

"Now, you're going to place the specimen in that case," I said pointing to the case on the ground. "And you're going to give it to me."

"Miss Frost, you have no idea what this stuff is capable of."

"Oh, On the contrary, I am the only person who knows what it is capable of," I said as I took a few more steps towards him and pulled the gun out of my purse, which I raised up to him."Now, hand it over."

In fear that I might shoot him, took a few steps back from me and said, "Miss Frost, you're making a terrible mistake. I can't in good conscious let you go through with it!"

"So you're willing to die for this crisis of conscious?"

"I'm starting to think that was your plan for me no matter what," I shook my head when he said that and then he continued, "I also think you're smart enough not to shot me while, I'm holding this!"

Well, he was right about that if I attempted to pull the trigger on this gun and if the bullet hit the container of zero matter it would come out, and this lab would be in ruins. This is because the zero matter is an explosive substance. To my surprise, however, before I could even pull the trigger, Dr. Wilkes with one of his hands flicked the gun out of my hand, and with that I whacked him straight across the face. I then went to grab the container of zero matter from him, dropping my purse in the process. I then struggled with him for complete grip of the container and as I doing so, Dr. Wilkes and I moved towards the balcony and both lost grip of the container. It ended up falling to the ground and breaking and the zero matter came out and began to expand. Dr. Wilkes and I both looked down at the growing mass of zero matter, knowing probably what was going to happen next, told me, "Run!"

We then began to run out of there as the zero matter rose up in the air and began to let out huge gusts of winds like a tornado's vortex. I then felt the matter's winds thrust me through the wall causing it to break and causing me to fall sideways on the ground. When I picked myself up from the ground, I noticed that the zero matter had disappeared and so did Dr. Wilkes. The matter must have pushed him farther away. Luckily, I didn't sprain my ankles or anything like that, so I ran to the car, hopped in and began to drive pretty quickly.

When I arrived home, I quietly opened the door and went in. I went down the hall to an extra room where Cal and I keep most of our clothes. I then turned on the light and went behind my wardrobe which had a mirror behind it, to examine my body. I saw a few scrapes but nothing severe, that is until I pushed a few strands of my hair back to see a pretty deep cut on my forehead. As I closely examined it, I noticed that it wasn't blood seeping out of my cut on my forehead, but zero matter. I must have gotten a cut on my face and the zero matter must have went inside it. That must explain why the matter disappeared into to thin air, as well as Dr. Wilkes. After this discovery, tears began to fall down my cheeks. A substance I desperately wanted to study more and possibly use to change the world was now inside me. Not only that, if Cal saw this cut, it would turn away voters for his senate campaign. I then went to go turn off the light and close the door, so that way Cal wouldn't be able to see me when he wakes up. I went to go hide behind the wardrobe and fell to floor, weeping nervously in the dark.

I remained there for about a half hour still weeping as dawn's daylight began to shine through the window behind me. I then heard a phone ring. I'm sure it must have been the council. They must have found out about the explosion and wanted to tell Cal about it. I heard Cal come down the stairs and answer the phone. About three minutes later, I heard knocking on the door and Cal asking, "Whitney, honey are you there?" He knocked again. "I need to talk to you. There was an accident down at the lab. The zero matter, it's all gone." I then pushed back a few strands of my hair behind my ear and looked at the crack again.

He knocked on the door again and shouted, "Whitney!" I knew he wasn't going to quit knocking on the door. So, I pushed my hair to the front of my forehead to cover up the crack. I then got up to open the door. Cal, the minute he walked in the room and walked behind my wardrobe to turn on one of the lamps and he then turned his attention to me, now noticing my tears and quivering body.

"Whitney, honey what's wrong?" he asked

I really didn't want to tell him that I was at the lab when the explosion happened, or that I was the one who was partially who caused it and I certainly didn't want to tell him about how the zero matter went inside me, and I knew had to tell him the truth, but I couldn't tell him the whole truth.

"Nothing." I answered with hesitation.

" I know there's something wrong with you otherwise you wouldn't be cry_," he paused thought to himself for a minute."You were at the lab,weren't you?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I told you that the council wanted to focus my senate campaign! What part of that didn't you understand?"

"I really don't care what the council wants!" I shouted " I tried to do what was best for us and besides after you hear how the explosion occurred, you won't even looked at what I did as so wrong. He looked at a me a little strangely as continued, "When I first came to the lab. I saw Dr. Wilkes with a container with the zero matter inside of it. He must have been getting it for the SSR or maybe even for his own usage, so that way they could further investigate Jane Scott's death and possibly the matter's properties. Wanting to get the matter away from me, I threatened him with the gun from your car. Then he knocked it out of my hand and we fought over the container until it slipped out of our hands and fell over the balcony. The container crashed on the ground and the matter started to expand and huge winds pushed me through the wall. When I got up I noticed that the zero matter vanished into thin air and Dr. Wilkes was nowhere to be found."

"Are you ok?" He said as his anger turned into concern.

"Yes, I just got a few scratches, but nothing serious" I lied.

"Do you know how bad this will look for my campaign?" He said quickly changing the subject. "The fact that I'm getting investigated by someone who is suppose to be a loyal scientist at the lab and the fact that you there interfering with the council's doings is ten times worse."

"I'm sorry Cal."

"No, you're not Whitney, otherwise you wouldn't have went there."

"I know how to make it right," I assured him. "We can say that Dr. Wilkes was a Russian spy who was looking for a stronger type of energy, for the Soviets. So, he figured that he would get a job at the lab because Isodeyne's the only lab that would take a colored man. So, he figured that if he went there he would investigate the lab and see if there was anything he could take back to Russia."

"That's good plan dear," he said with a smile as he went to kiss me on the head. "I'll go and call Mortimer and have him make it the top headline in The L.A. Tribune."

I was glad that I was able to save him from the humiliation of the press and from anyone finding out that I was at the lab to get the zero matter and that I was there during the explosion. I hope the council didn't find out that I was there with Dr. Wilkes because they might think that Cal put me up to it, when in reality it was my on my own free will. If they did find out they would kick Cal out of the Council and I may lose my acting career, which will not make Cal happy because nobody would want to vote for him if he is wife ends up being nothing but a plain old housewife. The most important fact of this whole matter was, that nobody not even Cal, could really know where the zero matter went or what really happened to Dr. Wilkes. Most importantly, I couldn't let anyone see this crack on my face.

Later that morning, I called the movie studio and told Ken that I wasn't feeling well. Cal went to tell our story to the police and he also went to go meet with council about having Mortimer, a member who controls all the newspapers west of the Mississippi River, have the L.A. Tribune write our bogus story. Cal also told me he was going to have the council send a bunch of their men to go to Dr. Wilkes' home and plant incriminating evidence against him such as a Russian passport and a plane ticket to Moscow to make this communist finger pointing look a little more realistic. I decided that I would go see Elizabeth at the Cortez again because I didn't know what to do with the rest of my day. I figured that Cal would probably be home before I would go, so I decided to tell him that I came to the conclusion that I was ready quit acting. I figured that the studio might find out about the crack, with black goop seeping out of my head no matter how hard I tried to hide it.

I took a shower and then went to my vanity to go do my hair and makeup. I then dryed my hair and then curled it. After I was done doing that, I lift part of my hair up to further examine the crack in the mirror. I then touched it with my finger and I realized that the dab of zero matter that came out of it just ended up absorbing through my skin. All of sudden, I heard the door open. Cal must be home. Nervously, I quickly pushed the part of my hair that I was holding back over the crack and I heard Cal clearing his throat. I then began to pretend that I was fixing my hair with my hands and I told Cal, "You scared the life out of me."

"Front page above the fold," Cal said as I turned around to see him holding the newspaper which most likely contained our Dr. Wilkes story. "You were right," he continues as he threw the newspaper on top of my vanity. "Commie angle was perfect. The cops didn't doubt our story for a minute."

"Well, you're the one who sold it!" I told him as I played with my hair again and smiled. "I'm not the only actor in the house, hmm."

"Why aren't you at work?" he asked.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well this morning I_"

"You OK?" he asked as went to put his hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever. I then pushed back my head, so that way he couldn't reach it. God forbid he saw the crack!

"Yes," I said grabbing his hand and smiling. "I'm better now."

"Good, I'm going to pull the 39 Moet out of the cella." he said as he headed for the door.

"Cal," I then said turning to face him. "What if told you I would like to retire from acting?" I then smiled at him for his approval.

"You mean after the election, right?" he answered me as my smile quickly changed to a frown. "I'd hate for anything to overshadow the campaign now."

"No, of course. It was just idle thoughts and..ha" I said fake chuckling as I turned back to my vanity to look at the newspaper.

Cal then walked back into the room, and put his hands on my shoulders and said, "Well, when win this thing and move to Washington you can retire and have all the babies you want!" He then leaned in to kiss me on the check as I pretended to act happy and chuckle.

"Mm, that sounds wonderful."  
He then nodded at me and left the room. He absolutely misunderstood why I wanted to retire from acting. I did want to have children someday, but that wasn't the reason. Anyway even if I tried to have a baby, the zero matter in my body may affect its growth and development, if I can't invent a device or something to get the matter out of me. It would be best to find away to get this out of me for more than one reason and then I guess after that I would have to forget about my studies on it. Mainly because Cal would be furious if he found out about what really happened to the matter and how it's affected me. I guess I don't have a choice but to go back to work tomorrow to satisfy him even though I'm not pleased with it, now do I? But, luckily after Cal and I had our "celebratory" drinks together, I was able to sneak off to Elizabeth's because he had to meet with the council again. The only problem is what what she think if she saw the crack?


	6. Elizabeth - July 13, 1947

**Elizabeth - July 13, 1947**

It was about noon and I was sitting down on my bed reading the newspaper and smoking a cigarette. The front page headline was dedicated to an explosion that happened at the lab that Whitney's husband owns. According to the story, a colored scientist who worked there, who was discovered to by a spy for the Soviets, snuck into the lab and accidently caused the explosion by accidentally breaking a container filled with a dangerous energy like substance called zero matter. Wasn't this the substance that Whitney wanted to go get to finish studying before, that council or whatever they wanted to clean out the lab? I'm sure she was disappointed to see that the lab was destroyed and the substance was gone, when she went there. Or did this explosion happen when she went there and Whitney and her husband concocted this story not ruin his reputation because he is running for senator? Either way I had to call Whitney to see what actually happen and to make she isn't hurt. I put out my cigarette and before I could get from the bed to go downstairs to call her, I heard a knock on my suite door.

"Come in. It's open," I called out. To my surprise I saw Whitney open that door. I then saw her walk through my living room area, walk up the stairs and push my door all the way open. "Hello Dollface." I said to her getting up from the bed and before I could say anything else, she dropped her purse to the floor and leaned in to kiss me and she slowly removed my dress and then flung it off me. I then removed her dress, as well. Then Whitney, latched onto me with her legs and we headed towards the wall still kissing. As we began to make our way towards the bed, I accidentally swung Whitney over, causing her to accidentally bump into my vanity and knock it over. As it fell down, all of it contained fell to the ground as well as its mirror shattering into several pieces. Whitney and I then stood there in complete shock.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes, are you? Here I'll help you clean this up." She said beginning to kneel down to pick up the glass shards.

" No it's alright," I told her. "I'll just have a maid come in and clean it up."

"I am so sorry for breaking it! I'll buy you a new one."

"That's alright, that's very unnecessary for you to do. I'll just go buy another one myself," I said taking the blame. "Besides I'm the one who swung you towards it anyway, so it was technically my fault."

Whitney nodded her head in agreement and we didn't talk about the matter any further. We then both put our dresses back on and I called down stairs to the hotel receptionist and told her to send up a maid to clean up the broken glass. Once the maid was finished cleaning and left the room, Whitney and I then decided that we were going to carry the vanity out to the hotel's trash on our own, when two male guests saw that we were struggling and were nice enough to carry it to elevator and down to the hotel's garbage for us. When they came back they carried the vanity from the room they were staying in, since they didn't need it anyway, for me to have until I brought myself a new one. I had the sudden urge to lure them into my bed and use their blood as my next meal, but I knew I couldn't do that in front of Whitney, so instead I decide to tip them to thank them for their generosity.

When we were finally alone, Whitney helped me put all the things from my old vanity back onto my new one. Now I was finally ready to continue right where I left off with Whitney, so I leaned in and began to kiss her again, but before I could take off her dress or anything like that, Whitney suddenly broke away from the kiss and pushed me away.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to do this now." Whitney said.

"Why, what's changed your mind, Sweetheart?" I asked sounding very shocked at her sudden withdrawal from me. "You didn't feel the same way when you entered this room. You're not worried about the press or you husband again, are you. I thought I told you, they're never going to find out about us."

"No, not at all," She replied nervously. "I just would like to take a break from this today and we could pick it up where we left some other day."

"What do you mean honey?" I asked. "We didn't even start."

"I know, but I rather we talk and get to know each other as people, instead of just the way our bodies look, especially since we haven't been in each other's lives for over twenty years."

I knew she was nervous about something. I could tell by the look on her pretty face that something was bothering her and I would like to know what it is. I was definitely able to sense that this sudden nervousness had nothing to do with me or our relationship, but something she doesn't want me to know ,so obviously she is changing the subject before I could even ask her what's wrong, but I decided to play along anyway and hopefully throughout out this conversation she might slip and tell me what's bothering her.

"Ok," I said as Whitney and I both sat down on the bed. "What do you want to know about me? You already know where I grew up, why I came to L.A. What more is there to know?"

"Like, why do you still look like you're in twenties when you're actually forty-three?

I knew that I going to have to tell her the truth about me sooner or later. I just didn't know how I was going to do so. I am really afraid about how Whitney, such a beautiful creature, would feel when she discovers that I am not the beautiful goddess she thinks I am and she might view me as a hideous beast. Would she be frightened of me or would she be so disgusted by that she would never want to see me again?

"Alright, it's time you knew." I finally had the courage to say, though the way I came about saying sounded very abrupt and nervous like.

"Go on." She replied wanting to know more.

"Do you remember those silent film stars, Rudolph Valentino, who supposedly died, and his wife Natacha Rambova, who had dropped off the face of this earth about two decades ago?"

"Why, yes I would go see pictures with them it, all the time."

"I knew them," I confessed. "I meet Rudy on the set of one of his movies that I was an extra in."

"Oh really, was he more handsome in person then he was in the pictures?" Whitney asked with a huge smile.

"Yes, that and much more," I answered with a little chuckle. "Anyway, one day after Rudy finished filming a scene, the director handed me a note, which Rudy had given him. It turned out to be an invitation to his house for dinner later that night and he included his address inside. I then ended up going to his house later that night and we ate dinner and got to know each other better. I then was able to figure that I felt total attraction towards and I think he was start to feel the same way about me too. After dinner, Rudy put on his record player and he and I ended up tangoing together. We were having a good time too, that is until Natacha showed up."

"What did she do?" Whitney anxiously asked.

"At first, she acted like she didn't want me there which absolutely made sense because she was his wife. Then after that Rudy told her to play nice with me and Natacha ended up tangoing with me as well. Rudy ended up joining the both us and both he and Natacha ended up take turns dancing with me individually as well as kissing me. Then one thing lead to another and I had sex with both of them! I figured the only way for me to have Rudy, was to put up with Natacha, for his sake only, of course. I continued on seeing them for about a year. On the opening night celebration of the Hotel Cortez, when I meet the owner and my future husband James March, someone at the party held up a newspaper stating that Rudy had died. I was beyond devastated and ran to a hallway window that happened to be open and I climbed on top of it. I would have jumped out of it and would have been dead on the ground, if James hadn't snuck behind me and rescued me. In less then two months, James and I got married, just so I could fill the void of losing Rudy. For about three months since Rudy's death, I would place a red rose on his tombstone nearly every day. One day, while I was putting a rose on his tombstone, I saw Natacha, whom haven't seen nor spoken to since Rudy's death and she wasn't the only person I saw in the tomb that day. I saw Rudy, alive and well."

"What did he do, faked his own death?" Whitney asked with a confused expression on her face. "Why would he do that, to his wife, his fans, to you?"

"Yes he did fake his own death. He had his stunt double die in his place," I added. "But, his reasoning was beyond comprehension. When Rudy was on a tour national tour for a movie, to see fans, He meet the mysterious German director, F.W. Murnau, who had discovered a group of blood sucking creatures, before he had directed his film Nosferatu. He himself was one of those creatures and he vowed that he would give Rudy a immortal life as long as he gave up his career on the silver screen. He accepted what Murnau had to offer and Murnau ended up turning him. That's why he ended up faking his own death. He then turned Natacha. After telling me this story, Rudy had decided that he wanted me forever as well and that's when both him and Natacha turned me. He then told me to meet him and Natacha at the train station the next night and we would go away together, where ever our little hearts desired. Except, that never happened" My eyes then began to water up and a tear fell down one of my cheeks. " I ended up waiting at the train station for hours and both Rudy and Natacha never showed up. I figured that Rudy changed his mind and that he had decided to spend the rest of his immortal life with just Natacha and not me. I have never loved anyone as much as I loved him. But, that is when I realized whatever the reasoning was for him and Natacha not showing up, I figured that I would never see his handsome face again. So I ended up going back to James, his large sum of money, and the Cortez because had nothing else of importance in my life anymore." My tears then came to a cease.

"This absurd!" Whitney exclaimed shaking her head laughing after I had finished my story. "So you're a_."

"Vampire, is that what you were going to say?" I asked as she nodded in terror. "Actually, the proper term for my kind is called the afflicted, but yes. You see my kind is totally different from those blood sucking creatures you would see in the movies. Usually, the way one obtains the virus is when a human sucks the affiliate's blood, not the other way around."

"You're insane!" Whitney said in a raised voice. "Only such creatures exist in books or movies."

"I thought, so myself," I expressed to her in a honest manner. "But, that's not the case and living proof of it is sitting right next to you."

"Okay, this too out of hand!" Whitney said as she got up from the bed and grabbed her purse. "Elizabeth, I think you need to get some serious help." She then began to head for the door and she would have walked out of it too, if I hadn't pleaded to her, "Whitney, don't go, I am telling the truth, please believe me! I'll even prove it to you!"

"Ok, but need proof!" She turned around and said in raised tone sounding a bit skeptical.

"Thank You!" I said smiling as I rose from the bed.

I was going to prove it to her it to her alright! I know she may not feel the same way about me right now, but I love Whitney and I didn't want her out of my life, especially since I had just got her back in it. To prove it to her, I decided to take Whitney down to the third floor to the room of a guest, who has been nothing but an asshole to one of our waiters, when ever he would order room service. I really hate when my employees get treated poorly, so I decided that I what teach him a lesson by killing him and making him my lunch (also because I didn't feel engaging in sexual activities with a man, in front of Whitney, in order to prove it to her). I knocked on this man's door while Whitney hid down the hall (I didn't want him to realize that she was with me because she is a famous Hollywood star and may get shift his attention from me to her). He opened the door with a huge grin on his face at the sight of me.

"Hello, Chickadee," He said in a flirtatious way. "At what do I owe the pleasure."

"How about learning some manners!" I said as I took out my switch blade, which is what I use to kill all my blood victims, and I slit his throat with it.

His body then fell sideways on the hallway floor. Whitney, still down the hall, just stood there in complete shock. I then knelt down and began to suck out the blood from his neck. Once I was done, I looked up at Whitney and then stood up.

"So, it's true then," Whitney said with the shocked expression still on her face, while she took deep breathes. "You really are, what you said you are."

"Yes," I replied in whisper. "Yes, I am."


	7. Whitney - July 15, 1947

**Whitney - July 15, 1947**

I couldn't believe what I had found out about Elizabeth a few days ago and that it's her secret to what makes maintain her youth. I can't believe such a creature like her actually exists. I have to admit it, I did doubt her a little at first, but I decided I should give her a chance to prove it since I had this crack on my face, it made me believe that almost anything was possible. It doesn't change how I feel about Elizabeth, I am still completely attracted to her and I want to continue seeing her.

Well, yesterday it was back to work for me and I went to the studio much earlier than usual because we had to shoot all the scenes that I wasn't there to shoot the day before. We filmed a lot of scenes today, but there we still quite a few more to go before Ken would call it a day. Now, I was on one my breaks, in my dressing room shuffling through costumes trying to find one appropriate for a scene we were going to shoot later in the day. I then heard a knock on the door. I turned my head to see the woman in red dress from the horse race Cal had spoken to a couple of days ago. Cal had told me that her name was Peggy Carter and that she was a SSR agent. A female federal agent, I didn't think such a thing was possible. Anyway, she peeked her head through the door and smiled at me while asking, "Miss. Frost, Peggy Carter. Do you have a moment?"

"Of Course, and it's Agent Carter isn't it? We meet at the racetrack, but were never properly introduced." I said returning back the smile as I went to shake her hand.

"I must admit, I was a little starstruck. I have never meet a famous movie star before."

"Oh Please. We're just like everyone else" I said fixing the top part of my dress and then I gestured to the sting of pearls around my neck. "We put our pearls on one strand at a time. And they, are just letting anyone waltz into the studio lot these days." I started to walk back towards the rack of clothes.

"I find being polite and asking nicely opens many doors."

" It Sure does." I answered as I started to shuffle through the costumes again.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about the incident at Isodenye."

I then stopped dead in my tracks for two seconds. She's on to me, but how and why? Does really know what happened the night of the explosion? Was she there that night with Wilkes helping him somehow get a hold of the zero matter? Or did a guard see something they shouldn't have and report it to the police who reported it to the SSR? I knew now that I had to play dumb with her now because if she would get any indication that what was said in the newspaper was fabricated, it may blew in my face and Cal's.

"It was horrible. It was just horrible what happened to...ah… Mr. Wilson." I said resuming to look through the costumes.

"Wilkes. Dr. Wilkes."

"Did you know he was a communist?"

"I can't say that I did?"

"I guess he fooled all of us," I answered finally pulling out a dress I liked; a pretty purple one. "Isn't it incredible how one of them can just infiltrate a secure lab?"

"What do you know of Isodeyne's work?" Asked Agent Carter with a suspicious smile.

"Not a thing," I lied as began to walk towards the back mirror to measure the dress up against my body. "Oh please! The thought of my husband's work gives me a terrible migraine."

"But, you were there at lab the night of the explosion," She said truthfully. "A security guard saw you at the lab just before the accident."

"Well, he made a mistake!" I lied again. "Let's see, I left Cal's office at nine, security goes home at ten. I think the newspaper said the explosion happened sometime after midnight?"

"Papers are in the business of selling papers. Finding facts aren't always their top priority."

"Truer words, Agent Carter. You know last week the press said that I was involved in a torrid love affair with Cary Grant." I said as I hung the dress on the mirror and began to fix my hair. That rumor certainly wasn't true especially since I was hearing rumors that Cary was a homosexual. "Ah, I should be so lucky.'

"Well, that's why I trust my instincts," She said. "They're more reliable than what I'm told to believe."

I turned to her smiling getting ready to question her in sarcastic manner by asking her, "And what are your instincts telling you now?"

"That things, aren't what they seem." I stood there staring at Agent Carter until I heard a knock at the door.

"Yes." I called out.

Ken then came in to tell me, "Miss. Frost, They're ready for you sweetheart."

"Okay." I answered with a grin turning back to the mirror to fix my hair one last time. "Well, duty calls, Agent Carter. If you'll excuse me."

"You look great!" Ken tells me.

"Oh, thank you!" I replied walking out the door to go back on to the set.

Something needed to be done about that Peggy Carter. I couldn't let her expose me, because even though I tried to play stupid, she was still able to see past my facade. If she told anyone what thinks she knows about me, or if she somehow figures out what really happened to Dr. Wilkes, my Hollywood career would be over, not to mention Cal's chances of becoming senator. I had to eliminate her and I knew just the way.

Later, that night while Cal and I were getting ready for bed, I tried to express to him as best as I could how "dangerous" I thought Peggy Carter was.

"And I thought she was just gonna pull out a pair of handcuffs and arrest me on the spot," I called out to Cal as I was taking off my earrings at my vanity in our walk in closet. "Are you listening?" Cal seemed to be too distracted reading one of the newspapers that the council helped him fabricate, regarding the election.

"No, I am listening," he said still looking at the newspaper. "Peggy Carter, who does she think is, handcuffs."

"We have to do something about her Cal. She's not just gonna go away!" I said taking off my watch.

"I got some friends in the war department. I will call first thing and make sure she doesn't bother us anymore."

"No. No! I raised my voice a little as I began to walk out of the closet. "Official channels are not going to cut it. I know women like her."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to let Mr. Hunt take care of him." I said firmly.

Rufus Hunt is Cal's driver and bodyguard. He was fought in the war and had injured both his hands, but boy does he know how to fight. I would have asked Elizabeth to do the deed by slicing her throat and having her as her next meal, but if I did the council and Cal would get suspicious and ask me several questions I wouldn't feel like answering. Besides, if anyone found out about us, Cal would divorce me and I really didn't need that, not now at least.

"I can't do that," he said as I stared at him. "We already had enough run in with Feds to last us all year."

I then sat down on the bed and Cal went back to reading that damn newspaper again! I then came up with an idea for him to do what I wanted him to do which was use my acting skills, so I began to tear up.

"She scares me." I said fake crying.

"Look it's ok." He kindly said finally putting down the newspaper and putting his hand on my back trying in attempt comfort me.

"No!"

"We'll think of something."

"No it's not ok," I said as I turned around trying to sound desperately upset. "Cause you weren't there. And you don't understand she threatened me!"

"What did she say?" Cal questioned not sounding like what I was about to tell him was a big deal.

"She knew about Wilkes, what we did," I said trying to sound sincere. "She is dangerous!"

"Sweetheart, calm down it's okay" he said in considerate manner, while attempting to touch my face.

"She's using me to get to you," I blurted out trying to sound very paranoid. "And when she does I just can't…"

I then turned away from him and I began to cry a little harder and took deep breathes. At this point, Cal doesn't understand why Peggy Carter is such a threat, so I decided to come out and tell what I thought he might want to hear, in order for him to change his mind which was, "I would hate if this caught the council's attention."

After hearing that and seeing me as "upset" as I was, he finally turned to me and said, "I'll take care of it."

I then nodded my head and said, "You'll call Mr. Hunt."

He then gave me me a quick nod back and told me, "I'll do it right now."

Cal got up from the bed, and I continued to fake cry heavily until he left the room to call Hunt. Well, at least he fell for it. I knew my acting skills would come in handy at some point in my life. I then realized that I still had on my necklace, so I walked back into the closet to my vanity and took it off and placed it in my jewelry box. I walked back to the bed and lifted up the covers to and got under them. Cal came back in the room about five minutes later and got under the covers on his side of the bed.

I then turned to him and asked, "Well, what did Hunt have to say? Did he agree to kill Agent Carter?"

"Yes." Cal answered. "I told him to go to Howard Stark's residence, where Agent Carter is currently residing. He said he would get the job done in about an hour."

"Oh Cal," I said with a huge smile rolling over to give him a hug. "Thank you, so much! You have no idea how important this move will be for me, for us!"

"Anything for my girl," He replied as he kissed me on the head while still embracing me.

 **July 16, 1947**

The next day, at work when I was in my dressing room fixing up my make-up for the next scene we were filming, when someone began to knock on the door. The door then opened and Ken stood there in the doorway and asked, "Miss. Frost, you got a minute?"

"Of course, come in." I said smiling.

"Listen, I just got off the phone with studio." He revealed to me sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked with concern.

"There's no easy way to say this," Ken said he gently took my hand in his. "They want to replace you."

"What?" I questioned nervously hoping that they didn't fire me because if they did, Cal probably wouldn't be happy with the sound of it. He wouldn't be able to use his wife as leverage to gain voters for the campaign because his wife wouldn't be a famous actress anymore. For me personally, this happening would be a positive thing because now I wouldn't have to worry about anyone on the set possibly discovering the crack on my forehead and exposing their knowledge of it to the world. Most importantly, with this chapter of my life over, I could hopefully expand my career in science, starting with studying the zero matter inside me. But, for Cal's sake, I hope Ken was able to convince the heads of the studio to keep me.

"They're looking for a fresh face."

I shrugged my shoulders, and asked, "Someone younger."

"I_I told them would walk if they fired you," he expressed by pointing his finger at me. "I told them, nobody treats my star that way."

I then gave him a little reassuring smiling with high hopes that he would tell me what I wanted to hear.

"They folded," he revealed as he gave me a tiny grin. My slight nervousness then turned into excitement and laughter. "Yes."

"Oh, my god. Thank You!" I said all jittery, shaking his hand a little.

"You're my girl. I'll always take care of you."

I laughed a little and Ken got up to leave but before he could go, I called him back, getting up from my chair, by telling him, "Oh Ken… Thank you. Truly thank you, so much!"

I went to hug him to thank him for his kind gesture. As we were hugging I felt him slide one of his hands down my butt and back up my back again. He held me a little bit longer and didn't seem to want let go of me. I began to feel a bit nervous, but I didn't want him to know that, so I let out a little chuckle before we finally pulled apart from each other. My hands still remained him on while he used his to cuff my face in.

He told me, "You are so beautiful."

"Ken_Ken, no." I said with the fear that he may possibly take advantage of me and rape me, I pulled away from him all while he was trying to kiss me. When he was trying to kiss me, what I didn't realize was that he accidentally pushed back part of my hair and discovered the crack.

"What is that?" He asked in terror when he first saw the crack.

"Nothing!" I said once I realized what he was talking about and I quickly took the part of my hair that Ken was holding to hide the crack.

"That is not nothing! What happened to your face!" He says pointing to my head while I'm still trying to cover up the crack.

"It's nothing!" I tried to reassure him with the fear now that he may go to the heads of the studio and tell them to reconsider keeping me.

"That is not nothing!" he shouted at me still pointing his finger at me.

He was getting ready to turn around, in a complete panic that may tell the heads of the studio about the crack, I grabbed his arm and with eyes of fury and with a raised nervous voice, I pleaded to him, "Wait. Wait!"

"Oh my god!" Shouted Ken in fear. Looking down at his hands, I then observed that my strong grip caused the zero matter through Ken's veins in his arms and it expanded throughout the other veins in his body, it appeared most distinct on his face. The zero matter started flowing out of his mouth, which caused him to suffocate. I gasped in nervous horror, a couple of times as the matter expanded around his face and to his back and then the rest of his body including the arm was grabbing. By that point the zero matter had engulfed his entire body. I then watched in complete terror as the zero matter, at full speed absorbed through the palm of my hand. Looking down at my hand, I stood there in complete shock realizing what had just happened and what I have just done. I then began to shake and breathe heavily, my eyes began to water up and a tear rolled down my cheek. I turned around to look at my reflection in the mirror towards the back of the room to see if the zero matter had expanded through my veins as well, luckily it didn't. But, as every great scientist knows, whenever there's an action there is always a reaction. I then began to develop a horrible hunch about what the zero matter might do to my body after what had just occurred. Still quivering and crying I walked closer to the mirror. I pushed back the part of my hair that was covering the crack. I tilted my head a little to get a better view of the crack. I then observed the zero matter oozing from the crack from both ends of it, causing the crack itself to appear slightly larger in size which I suspected may happen. Before anyone else in the studio what get suspicious and begin wondering where Ken went, or even worse they might end up discovering this crack themselves, I needed to get out of here! I didn't even bother calling my driver, I didn't want him to ask why I was in the state I was in. I didn't bother changing out of the costume I was in either. I just grabbed my purse, and quickly bolted out of my dressing room, through the hall and out the back door, so I could avoid being spotted.

The last thing I wanted to do right now was go home because there might be a possibility that Cal is home, and if he was he just might ask me a plethora of questions, such as: Why are you home early? What's wrong? Why are you upset? I really didn't feel like telling him the truth about the explosion, Wilkes, the zero matter, Ken and most importantly I didn't want to have to show him the crack. He would change his opinion of me from his beautiful wife, to a hideous monster he no longer recognized. He would probably blame even more for not listening to him in the first place, by trying to get the zero matter behind his and the council's backs. He definitely wouldn't be able to get the likes of votes if the press caught wind of the crack, the zero matter everything.

All I know right now is the place, that I want to be, is at the Cortez with Elizabeth. I feel that she might be able to understand what has happened to me, what I had just done and why and how I got the crack because of what she is. However, I do feel a little bit apprehensive about how she might take it because what if she would view the crack on my face as hideous and would never want to lay her eyes on me again. The thing I feared the most about this anticipated visit, would probably be, if god forbid, I accidentally did the same thing to her that I did to Ken. All I know is that I feel safe when I'm with her and even with knowing her secret, I know she would never try to put me in harm's way. The question is can she be safe with me?

I ran through the studio lot and through the studio's gates in nervous panic. I looked out for a cab and when I finally saw one, I flagged down its driver. He pulled to the side of the rode and I got in as quick as possible. The driver noticing my quivering and anxiety asked what was wrong. I said nothing because I'm pretty damn sure this guy knows who I am and if I say anything to him he'll go to the press and tell them, truth or lie. Instead, I told him to take me to the Hotel Cortez, and he began to drive.


	8. Elizabeth - July 16, 1947

**Elizabeth - July 16, 1947**

I had just got done eating lunch in my bedroom. Usually, I do most of my hunting at night because if I'm in the sunlight too long it bothers me. I do not evaporate into the sunlight like the vampires in the movies do. Anyway, I didn't know what to do with my day, so I went to go see a movie and I found a poor lonely soul there, named Leonard, who had just found out his wife was cheating on him . He was so devastated after finding out, so he decided by doing his favorite leisure activity, which was going to the movies, what take his mind off it. Little did he know, however, that the picture he was going to see had a love story in it. Making him think of the relationship he thought he had with his wife, he began to cry. Me, sitting a row directly behind him, took pity on him and we began talking. I then asked him if he wanted to come with me to the Cortez to have a few drinks. He agreed and once we got there he ended up having one whiskey too many and ending up getting very drunk.

So, It was easily to convince to go up to my room with mean and I told him to forget about that cheating wife his and that certain things can't last forever. One thing then lead to another and be began to make love. Once I was starting to get tired of it, I slit his throat and he bleed to death. James' maid Hazel, then came into the room to remove his dead body, which she then threw down the hotel's many shoots like she has been doing with dead bodies for people that both me and James have been killing. She also cleaned the bloody sheets, which she gets a kick out of doing for whatever reason, and she replaced them with clean ones.

Men like Leonard are usually the ones I feel the most sorry for, they're usually all alone and never know who to trust, but if I don't drink enough blood, it can cause me to lose my strength. Vulnerable men are the most easiest one's for me to get my hands on, but the non- vulnerable men have trouble resisting me as well. I haven't heard nor spoken to Whitney for a few days. She left pretty abruptly after she saw me drinking from that jerk's dead body in the hallway. She even acted very strange before all of that happened, when she changed her mind about having sex. She never even had the opportunity to tell me because she quickly changed the subject. I think that maybe she doesn't want to tell me the whole truth anyway and now I don't think I'll ever learn the truth because she'll probably never tell me because I think she has probably at this point made her mind that she wants nothing more to do with me. I have a feeling, I might never be able to see her beautiful face in person ever again.

I know it's only been a few days since I have seen Whitney, but I miss her tremendously and I can't get her out of my mind. Even the movie that I found Lenard at was actually her newest released picture, "Tales of Suspense". As a matter of fact, right now I am sitting at the bar reading the latest copy of the Screen Times, which had Whitney on the front cover of it. Inside there were pictures of her on the set of the movie she was currently filming, as well as publicity photos, and some professional shots. Some even included her husband Calvin. I couldn't stop looking at them because it made me feel like she was here with me. I can even hear her calling my name, "Elizabeth!" I imagine her saying it in a tone that sounded like she was craving lust and attention. At first I thought I was imagining her saying this, but I clearly wasn't, because once I looked up from the magazine she was sitting on the stool on the left side of me. She then told me, "I came back to finish what we started the last time we saw each other." I then smiled a huge smile and hugged her (because there were way too many people in the bar right now, and I felt that a kiss would be too inappropriate). I then replied to her in a cheerful tone, "Baby I thought I'd never see you again."

"Don't you think for one minute that the reason why I haven't spoken to you was because of your secret." Whitney answered. "I have just been too busy filming scenes for my newest picture. We ended up filming way too many scenes that we needed to yesterday, so they just gave us the day off. I couldn't stop thinking about you, that's why I decided to come here because I wanted us to finish up what we started." Something in her tone of voice tells me that she may be upset about something and had possibly even cried because her mascara appeared to be bit smeared. I didn't question her about it just then and there because I was way too thrilled to see her.

"I couldn't get you out of my head either, dollface."

"I could see that." Says Whitney looking down at the magazine which was still opened to the pages with her pictures. I couldn't believe that she decided to come back and that I was sitting here staring at her pretty face. She truly did look like a porcelain doll, with a fairly light complexion, her honey blonde curls that fell to her shoulders, and her gray eyes which would change different shades of blue depending on the type or amount of light that is exposed on them.

Before anyone could catch a glimpse of the one and only Whitney Frost being in the bar, I finally came out with, "Ok, Sweetheart, let's go upstairs now." Whitney gave me a quick nod and her and I got up from our stools and headed towards the elevator. The whole elevator ride up to my floor, we didn't exchange any words to each other. Whitney just gave me a sad stare. Something is wrong. I can sense it greatly because my kind can strongly detect when someone's true emotions or if they may be in danger.

We finally got up to my suite and went up the stairs to my bedroom and shut the door. I noticed that Whitney's eyes were fixed on my curtains. She then asked me, "Are those curtains closed because the sunlight can kill you?"

"I'm not like the creatures in the movie, the sunlight wouldn't evaporate me, it just bothers me that's all. I try to take naps in the day though. Anyway let's get down to business."

"Alright." She replied starting to take off her own clothes, instead of of me taking them for her like we would do in our normal routine. Whitney started with her dress, which looked pretty easy to slip off. She then removed all her undergarments on her own as well, with the exception of her bra which she let me do since she was "having trouble" unclipping it from behind. Once she was done undressing, she sat down on the bed in a total nude. She then looked up at me giggled all while saying, "Well, Elizabeth are you going to take your clothes off, we don't have all day here, now do we." I had know idea why she was acting like this. Why wouldn't she take off her clothes? Why is she making take off my own as well? Is she afraid that I might hurt her. Though, I was completely disappointed with Whitney's peculiar behavior, I did what she said and I took off most of my clothes with the exception of my bra, which I had her take off for me because I did the same for her. When she did so, she did it slowly and circumspectly, which I found particularly odd. Whitney then pull down the covers and sprawled her body across the bed. I then hopped on top of her and pulled the sheets over us. I slowly began humping her and touching her, starting with her hips and I made my way up to her breast, cuffing them both in my hand. She must have really enjoied this because she was moaning while I was doing all this. I started to speed up the rate of my humping, but I didn't do it that hard. She moaned even louder. This whole time I realized that Whitney hadn't been returning any of the favors because her hands were completely at her side and she remained completely still. I however, worked my hands and lips up her neck and her face. When I went to kiss her lips, I ran my fingers through her hair and when I did that, I discovered a large cut on her forehead.

"Whitney, honey what is that?" I questioned. After noticing that I had discovered this horrific cut, Whitney finally moved her hands to cover it up, a while nervously muttering, "It's nothing."

"What did he do did he hurt you?" I asked, referring to her husband. I gently removed her hands from her face, which I'm surprised she let me do, so I could have a closer look at the cut. After further examining the cut, I was able to realize that the liquid seeping out of her forehead wasn't blood, but something else, a black colored liquid. Me out of all would be able to tell the difference between blood and something else.

"Whitney, what happened to you? What is this stuff on your face?"

"It's the zero matter." She finally admitted as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"You mean that substance you were trying to_" I then paused for a minute and hopped off Whitney. I am starting to come to the realization she must have gotten this cut the night of the explosion. She must have been there at the when it happened. "Oh my god… You were at the lab at the time of the explosion weren't you?" She nodded her head in a quick response. "So, what was said in the newspaper was a lie, like I suspected it could have been?"

"Yes," she quietly responded. "Everything was made up, Dr. Wilkes causing the explosion on his own, him being a Soviet spy. The only thing that was completely true is that he was there trying to take the zero matter, but it was most likely for a different purpose. The story was fabricated, so that way my husband wouldn't look suspicious for his campaign, especially since a death, just occurred at Isodyne due to the zero matter itself."

"How did this all really happen then?"

"After you dropped me off, I took Cal's car and drove to the lab, like I told I was going to do. When I got there, I caught Wilkes removing the zero matter from its original container and putting it into a smaller one. I told him to put the container of zero matter in a nearby case and give it me, but he didn't comply, so threatened him with a gun. That, wasn't enough to scare him off, so two us began to fight over the zero matter, until we made our way to the balcony and we lost grip over the container and it fell over. The container broke and the zero matter came flowing out. The zero matter is a type of substance that doesn't have a gravitational pull, so it began to rise in the air and expand its shape. The ball of zero matter then began to let out huge gusts of wind and Dr. Wilkes and I began to run for our lives. The zero matter's strong force of energy ended up pushing me through the wall. It must have consumed Dr. Wilkes in the process. With my landing, I must of scraped my head, and the zero matter thought probably thought that it would be a good place for it to take refuge in."

After she finished, I looked at her with total astonishment after what she had just told me. This was truly a lot to take in and I didn't understand that well, merely because I'm the one who isn't the scientist here. However, I do know why she didn't want have sex with me a few days ago, she was probably nervous that I would discover this cut on her face.

"So, what you're trying to tell me is… is that this zero matter or whatever you call it, took a hold him and swallowed him up whole, and now it's inside your body?"

"Precisely, at least that's what I'm theorizing."

"So, what do you think actually happened to this Wilkes?" I asked with a bit of a confused look on my face."

"I'm under the assumption that when the zero matter consumed him, I think it lead him into another dimension or realm."

"Fascinating!" I responded sounding impressed, even though I didn't fully understand what she was talking about.

"Wait, there's more," She interrupted before I could comment on the topic even further. She had very distraught look on her face and started to cry a bit more heavier now. "I lied to you earlier, when I told you that the studio let everyone have the day off. The truth is that I went there earlier this morning. While, I was in my dressing room getting ready for a scene that we were going to shoot first thing, my director Kenneth came in to tell me the studio heads were looking to fire me, but that he had tried to convince not to, which resulted in them changing their minds. So, to thank him for sticking up for me, I hugged him, only to discover that he was looking to seduce me. After that he tried to kiss me and when doing, so he accidentally pushed back my hair and he discovered the crack. Horrified with what Ken had just discovered, I was afraid that he might go and speak to the studio heads and tell them to reconsider keeping me, I prevented him from leaving by grabbing his arm. When I did so, the zero matter flowed from my veins into his, and it began to flow out of his mouth and started to suck him up whole. The matter then fully wrapped itself around Ken and absorbed him completely. The matter then made it's way back into my body by drawing itself back in through the palm of my hand! I'm a murderer, I killed another human being!"

"Honey, it wasn't your fault!" I reassured her by putting a hand on her shoulder. What she had told me now makes complete sense why she didn't want to touch me earlier when were having sex. "That bastard deserved it anyway!"

"Says the woman who kills people for survival." She joked.

"Does your husband know about any of this?"

"No, you're the only person who I've told and I would like to keep it that way. Cal doesn't even know about this crack on my head, if he found about it I might lose my acting career all together, and if that happens he won't win this campaign and I'd be the one he would blame for it happening. Most importantly he wouldn't view me as beautiful women he once fell in love with and he will divorce me and that will end my career as a scientist! Besides how could anyone love a monster as hideous as me!"

Whitney then looked up at me and gave me a look as if to say that she was truly sorry and that she was willing to take back what she just said. She probably knew that I would never judge her for that mark on her face because of what I am. This doesn't change the way I feel about Whitney as a matter of fact this imperfection makes me love her even more. It actually makes her more beautiful in my eyes.

"You don't lack beauty, you lack commitment. You're more beautiful now than you ever were up on that silver screen."

"How would you know, you're a monster in disguise, I'm just a monster. With all that has happened it's as if some sort of curse was brought on to me only because I wanted to study a substance that I discovered, so I could make this world a better place."

"Whitney, darling, what you have isn't a curse, as a matter of fact it's just the opposite, you were blessed with a gift. Maybe this zero matter is in you for a reason. Maybe it was put there for you to get a better understanding of it and how to utilize it. If you discover how to control this power, if you want to call it that, you can use it to your advantage and use it stop those who get in your way of you and your further study of the zero matter and any other of your future scientific endeavors. And as for Calvin, stop letting him treat you like a puppet on a string. Think about yourself for once and do what's best for you. Be whatever you want to be. There's one thing that I know that your scatter-brain husband is probably too blind to see, everyone has two selves, what the world needs them to be, compliant, and the shadow and Whitney if you ignore that your life will be forever suffering."

Whitney's tears finally came to a halt and she gave me the most sincere smile that she has ever given since we have been seeing each other. She then replied with a slight nod, "Thank you, Elizabeth for that amazing advice. I think I'm definitely going to take it."

"Good, that's what I want to hear," I said smiling back at her. "As a matter of fact let me be your first lab rat." I then sat up on the bed and stretched out my arm for her to grab.

"Elizabeth, I couldn't_I don't know how to control this yet. What if I accidentally kill you too?"

"That's why it's called an experiment," I told her. " You don't the results to it unless you try it for yourself."

Looking pretty fearful, she sat up and said with a complete sigh, " Alright, If you insist."

She then grabbed my arm in a really tight grip and it didn't hurt one bit because my kind is much stronger than the average human being and we don't feel as much pain. However, nothing happened, the zero matter didn't go from her veins into mine like she said it would. She then closed her eyes to see if it may do the trick and still nothing happened. With no luck, she let go of my arm.

"Maybe my kind and other species might be immune to it." I joked.

"You actually may be right about that," she tells me nodding her head. "Or maybe it could be a contributing fact of why nothing happened just now."

"Well, I advise you to do as many experiments you need to, in order to discover what causes this to happen, so that way you can discover how to control it and hopefully use it."

"I will do just that." She responded with yet another big smile.


End file.
